Amor a la tercera edad
by Kike Potter
Summary: Albus ha dejado de ser el mismo viejo sabio de antes, al parecer algo lo desconcentra cada vez que se topa con Minerva quién extrañamente ha dejado de ser tan estricta y firme.


Primer capitulo  
  
Se encontraba la profesora McGonagall paseando por los pasillos del colegio, es entonces cuando de improviso se cruzó con Albus Dumbledore el director de Hogwarts, sus miradas se cruzaron y una extraña sensación sintieron al ver sus ojos , ambos se quedaron mudos mirándose fijamente y Dumbledore le dijo: -bella y linda Minerva, ¡¡no perdón !! buenos días Minerva- los dos se sonrojaron mucho, entonces McGonagall o Minerva contesto aún sonrojada –buenos días Dumbledore y gracias por lo primero – entonces Dumbledore le dijo  
- ¿Cómo ha estado Minerva? – y ella contesto  
– Muy bien ¿y usted? – Contestó  
- Bien también – contestó e hizo una nueva y especial pregunta  
- ¿Le gustaría salir con este servidor? – y ella contesto volviendo a sonrojar  
– Con mucho gusto – y Dumbledore le dijo:  
- ¿Le molestaría el viernes a las 9:00pm.?- y ella contesto  
– No para nada – contesto Minerva con una alegría notable  
–Entonces el jueves, que no lo olvide, la espero en la posada de la luna – entonces Minerva contesto  
- ¡Pero Albus ese restauran es muy fino ! – entonces el contesto  
– No importa Minerva, nada es demasiado para usted - contesto Dumbledore galantemente y McGonagall se sonrojó mucho más  
– Bueno, nos vemos el viernes Albus- dijo Minerva  
– Si, nos vemos- dijo Albus y los dos siguen por su camino pero ahora con una nueva sensación ¿será amor lo que sienten?.  
  
Llegó el viernes, Minerva se encuentra muy nerviosa pues es primera vez (aunque suene increíble) que tiene una cena que no sea de negocios, es por eso que esta impaciente y no sabe que hacer primero, si buscar la ropa que ponerse, pintarse, bañarse o peinarse. Estaba histérica, pero en ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts y le dijo: ¡Minerva que te sucede! ¡Ho Madame Pomfrey! Perdón por lo que vio, es que estoy muy nerviosa por la cita. Tranquila amiga todo saldrá perfecto, será una velada inolvidable. Si lo se pero... y si no le gusta como me vestí, como me peiné o como me maquillé. Si me maquillé mucho soy una extravagante y si me maquilé poco soy tímida ¡¿Qué hago?! . ¡Minerva! Tranquilízate, respira profundo y relájate, luego has todo lo tengas que hacer tranquilamente: báñate, péinate, píntate y vístete pero recuerda, todo lo debes hacer con suma tranquilidad y así quedaras preciosa. Pero, y si... ¡Minerva piensa positivo todo será precioso Tienes razón todo saldrá bien, gracias Pomfrey, me ha tranquilizado mucho. No des las gracias no es ninguna molestia ayudar a una buena amiga. Luego las dos se despidieron y Minerva comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la esperada cita.  
  
Por otro lado Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho, interiormente se encontraba mas histérico que nunca, sus nervios y su impaciencia provocaban que llegara tiritar, entonces pensó en una solución para relajarse y se dirigió al baño para mojarse la cara.  
Luego de mojarse la cara se miró en el espejo y para su sorpresa encontró un gran y espantoso grano justo en medio de su nariz, en ese instante su desesperación comenzó a creces y crecer. Entonces recordó un antiguo hechizo, uno de esos hechizos que sólo se recuerdan en momentos desesperación. Agarró su varita y apuntando su cara dijo: "epinillus fuerus". Fue corriendo al espejo y al ver su rostro, Dumbledore, vio su cara repleta de asquerosos, y repulsivos granos mas grandes aun de los que tenia. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos de ira, entonces Dumbledore comenzó a romper todos los objetos que se encontraban a la vista de él, se dirigió a donde guardaba sus pociones y derribó todos sus frascos botando el panel. Luego de un tiempo de haber roto todo lo que estaba a su alcance se tranquilizó y comenzó a ordenar, pero al levantar un frasco que estaba tirado en el suelo leyó su etiqueta que decía "la solución para tus granos granilin (quita granos de una manera mágica)" en ese instante su furia se transformó en tristeza al pensar en lo que pensaría Minerva al ver su rostro lleno de grasientos y asquerosos granos, lo único que podía hacer era inventar alguna forma de esconder su cara pues el hechizo que efectuó solo se terminaría naturalmente ya que no se ha encontrado un contra hechizo para este. Ya son las 9:00, la hora planeada para la cita y aun ninguno de los dos llegaba, pero entonces desde la puerta se asomo el cuerpo de una mujer, era Minerva que se encontraba muy elegantemente vestida para la cita. Se sentó en un sillón que había a la entrada esperando que alguien la atendiera y de repente apareció un hombre largo con un terno, pelo negro finamente peinado, unos bigotes largos y ondulados y una pequeña tarjeta que tenia con unas letras muy elegantes que decía "la posada de la luna" y abajo con unas letras un poco mas pequeñas "Poul" entonces él le dijo: Madame, bienvenida a la posada de la luna el mejor restaurante francés. Buenas noches, vengo por una reservación echa por Albus Dumbledore. Ha! Si por supuesto, mire camine derecho y doblen a la derecha, hay encontrara un cuarto sin puerta y una mesa, esa es su mesa. Ho! Muchas gracias adiós. Al llegar a la mesa no encontró a nadie entonces se sentó, era una mesa muy elegante con unas finas copas y una champaña. En es instante una sombra se divisó, venía con un especial traje y un gorro que le tapaba toda la cara, al acercarse se dio cuenta que era el Albus Dumbledore... 


End file.
